La princesa y el mendigo
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: En la ciudad subterránea, donde habitan aquellos que han sido olvidados por las diosas y los hombres, vive un niño flacucho y harapiento. En la superficie, donde habitan aquellos que tienen más pesados los bolsillos, vive una niña de cabello dorado y ojos como el sol, con zapatos blancos y abrigo del mismo color. [U/A]


® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Inspirado en el cuento "Panchito Mandefua" de José Rafael Pocaterra.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad con los titanes" del Foro Cuartel General de Trost._

* * *

 _ **La princesa y el mendigo**_

* * *

Podía escuchar el silbido del viento recorriendo la ciudad como un fantasma –uno frío, azul, cuyo aliento era el de la muerte-. Se apretujó contra una esquina maloliente a alcohol y otras cosas en las que ni siquiera quería pensar, en busca de calor, de un rinconcito donde poder dormir.

El duodécimo mes había llegado con lluvias y ráfagas que cada vez se tornaban más poderosas, más frías. Las madres abrigaban a sus hijos con pieles, preparaban comidas calientes, y ponían leña en el fuego para calentar sus casas. Los hombres salían en busca de leña y tapaban cualquier agujero que se mantuviera oculto en casa; y los soldados exhibían con orgullo sus elegantes uniformes de invierno.

La gente salía a las calles, con sus bolsas tintineando monedas, a hacer sus compras festivas. Siempre era lo mismo, comprar harina, azúcar, frutos. Conseguir las mejores carnes del mercado y especias, comprar los mejores vinos añejados durante todo el año; todo eso para asegurarse de poder tener una cena de Celebración la víspera de la vigésima cuarta noche del último mes. Sin importar cuán altos fueran los impuestos o cual fuere el precio a pagar por la lista de ingredientes, todos se aseguraban de poder permitirse ese pequeño lujo, una vez al año. La Fiesta de Celebración era un evento único y ansiosamente esperado, donde no solamente se celebraba la creación de las murallas que les mantenían a salvo, sino que marcaba el conteo final, los últimos Siete Días para despedirse del año y sumar uno más en el calendario. Un año más a salvo de los titanes.

Grandes y pequeños, jóvenes y viejos, soldados y civiles celebraban la ocasión. Se reunían en sus casas, alrededor de sus mesas, y degustaban en familia y amistad los platillos típicos de la ocasión. Brindaban con alegría, como si el calor de la bebida les hiciera desconocer por un momento las vicisitudes de los 364 días restantes y el horror de los monstruos que los acechaban. Incluso, los asientos desocupados, a veces, no parecían tan vacíos.

En la Gran Ciudad, amparados por la menor pero no así menos hermosa de las diosas hermanas, la bella Sina, las cosas no eran tan diferentes, sólo más lujosas. La comida era mejor y más abundante, los dulces más brillantes y más ricos, las chimeneas eran más cálidas para que se viera que las ropas eran de raso y seda brillante. Incluso los uniformes militares de invierno eran más elegantes y elaborados que los de las otras facciones. La vida en la capital era próspera y lujosa, y hasta en una fiesta en común se esforzaban por demostrarlo. De todos los distritos, aquel concéntrico era el más rico, el más próspero.

No así en las profundidades.

Debajo de sus pulidos adoquines, bajo sus plazas bellamente construidas y sin una pizca de suciedad, existía un lugar oscuro, mugriento, olvidado por las diosas y los hombres.

El distrito subterráneo.

Aquel lugar oscuro y abandonado tenía sus propias reglas, sus propios monstruos. Y el frío empezaba a convertirse en uno de ellos, escurriéndose como una sombra maligna por las calles, serpenteando entre los agujeros más recónditos de las destartaladas casas, metiéndose bajo la piel y congelando los huesos.

Este año, por mucho, era el más frío de todos; y él, abandonado a su suerte y sin siquiera un lugar donde dormir, lo sentía como nunca. Se apegó más a la pared, juntó sus rodillas bajo su pecho, y trató de no pensar en el silbido del viento que aun podía oír, ni en su estómago vacío, ni en la brisa helada que se pegaba a su cuerpo como un trapo húmedo. Cerró los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza, y en medio de la oscuridad, el frío y la soledad, se quedó dormido.

Los cálidos rayos del sol fueron los que le despertaron, posándose en su rostro como una caricia, una que se apiadaba del frío que sentía y le permitía entrar en calor, al menos un poquito. Se levantó como lo hacía todas las mañanas en busca de algo que comer, un pedazo de pan o cualquier otro tipo de comida que pudiera encontrar en los cestos de basura de los restaurantes de la superficie.

Un niño flacucho, con las ropas sucias y colgándole por lo largas que le quedaban eran un espectáculo difícil de ver en aquella parte privilegiada de la sociedad. Y como no iba a serlo, si la Policía Militar bien se encargaba de vigilar que nadie saliera de aquel maloliente y apartado lugar bajo sus pies. Nadie salía de la ciudad subterránea, al menos no con vida. Al rey de turno le desagradaba la sola idea de su hermosa ciudad perdiendo esa imagen de ciudad capital, de ciudad perfecta; así que había ordenado la ejecución de cualquier indigente que osara pisar los pulidos pisos de Sina.

Pero aun así, un niño flacucho y hambriento se las había arreglado para salir a la superficie sin ser visto, y ahora se hallaba hurgando en un bote de basura en la parte trasera de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. Sólo los más ricos y afortunados de aquella sociedad tenían la oportunidad de entrar allí y degustar sus platillos, aunque muchas veces la mitad de ellos terminaban en el basurero ni bien empezaba la mañana.

Era un niño de la calle, pero era un niño inteligente. Sabía qué días podía salir del subterráneo a la superficie, en qué esquinas ocultarse y cuales eran las rondas de los soldados. También sabía que los viernes comenzaban a beber desde tempranas horas, y que era ese el día en que tenía más oportunidades de salir y regresar ileso. Había hecho el recorrido de ida con éxito, esquivando con maestría los obstáculos que podían ponerlo en evidencia, y había llegado a la parte trasera del restaurante justo cuando uno de sus empleados salía a tirar los restos de comida que sus primeros comensales habían despreciado.

Pero esta vez no estaba solo. Su gran plan cuidadosamente estudiado había fallado. Le habían visto.

Se congeló en el lugar con la bolsa donde guardaba en la comida en una mano, y un trozo de pan a medio camino entre el bote y la bolsa. Recuperando la compostura soltó el pan, y lentamente dirigió su mano al bolsillo trasero, donde guardaba su navaja.

Pero _ella_ no gritó. No dio la alerta, avisándoles a las autoridades que un granuja del subterráneo se había fugado y estaba hurgando en la basura de un fino restaurante. En lugar de eso, llevó su mano a su delicado abrigo rosa y extrajo una manzana. Por un momento él no supo que hacer, sólo pudo quedarse estático como una piedra, con la bolsa aún en la mano, viendo como la niña se aproximaba hasta él sin importarle que sus zapatitos blancos como la nieve se ensuciaran con el charquito de aguanieve sucia que tenía al frente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La pregunta fue articulada con notable inocencia. Su voz era suave, todavía infantil, pero sobre todo pura. No había malicia en ella.

Ni siquiera pudo responder. La niña le extendió la manzana, y antes de que él pudiera tomarla, ruido de pasos se escuchó acercarse. Con pánico, apenas atinó a esconderse (y la niña dejó caer la manzana por el susto), antes de que un hombre adulto y bien vestido entrara en escena.

—¡Petra! —la voz del hombre se oía auténticamente preocupada—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados!

—Es que… vi un perrito —mintió la niña, señalando a algún punto en medio de los cestos de basura.

El hombre dejó caer los hombros, suspirando con alivio, y tomó a la niña del brazo escoltándola como un caballero.

—Sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí sola —dijo mientras se la llevaba—, es peligroso para una niña como tú andar por ahí por su cuenta.

—Sí, padre —respondió ella ausentemente, mientras giraba su cuello hacia atrás. Antes de perder de vista el callejón, logró ver como el muchachito recogía la manzana del suelo, y hábilmente se escabullía lejos de allí.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En la niña de zapatos blancos y cabello naranja. No sólo lo había encubierto, también le había dado de comer cuando ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué una niña de clase acomodada se tomaría la molestia de ayudarlo? ¿Por qué él habría de importarle a alguien?

Sólo era un niño de la calle, un delincuente, un "desechable". La gente común lo rechazaba, incluso dentro de la misma ciudad subterránea. No había nadie que se interesara por él, ni que siquiera pensara en tenderle la mano. Toda su vida sólo había conocido el desprecio y el rechazo, nadie jamás le había tendido la mano. Incluso su tío le había abandonado a la menor oportunidad.

Por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La niña rica que le había tendido la mano a él, el mendigo. La niña que había mentido para encubrirlo, la que le había dado esa manzana. Un gesto noble sin duda, que demostraba que el corazón de los niños está muy por encima de los adultos.

Los días pasaron y con ellos vino el frío y el hambre. Sus provisiones se acababan y el 24 del mes se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Bien sabía que al menos hasta el día 27 los negocios estarían cerrados, y no tendría nada que comer a menos que se arriesgara a robar a los de su mismo distrito, tarea nada sencilla ya que su fama como ladrón era conocida. Tendría que salir a la superficie, de nuevo.

Mientras ascendía, una vez más recordó a la niña de cabello naranja y ojos dorados que le había tendido la mano. Se preguntó si la vería de nuevo allí, como había sucedido aquel día. Incluso ni siquiera pensaba en la comida o lo que ella pudiera darle, sino que pensaba en ella, en cómo sería verla de nuevo, en si podría darle las gracias.

Tomó las mismas precauciones de siempre, y una vez hubo confirmado que era seguro continuar, salió a la superficie, a una ciudad más bulliciosa y fría que nunca. Se escabulló con aquella maestría que había ido dominando a través del tiempo, y una vez más llegó al lujoso restaurante que le había estado alimentando todo ese tiempo.

Las sobras de comida eran más abundantes esta vez, presumiblemente debido a la afluencia de clientes haciendo sus compras festivas de última hora. Las sobras estaban mezcladas, pero como siempre no le dio importancia. Era comida y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Abrió la bolsa, y comenzó el proceso de seleccionar las sobras que estuvieran en mejor estado.

—Sabía que volverías.

Se giró tan rápido que pudo haberse doblado el cuello. No lo podía creer, la niña de la manzana estaba allí de nuevo. Esta vez llevaba un abrigo blanco y una bolsa de compras, pero la expresión era la misma. Algo de curiosidad, inocencia, y sobre todo bondad.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió con curiosidad, sin moverse de su sitio. Parecía no importarle que su padre fuera a buscarla de nuevo, o que el muchachito fuera peligroso, o que estuviera sucio y pudiera oler mal.

Y, por un momento, el niño también pareció olvidarse de todo eso, y logró responder con un tímido:

—Le-Levi.

La niña extendió su mano enguantada de blanco, en ademán de estrechársela, a la vez que se presentaba.

—Mi nombre es Petra.

Pero él estaba tan consternado que no logró responder al saludo, mas a ella no pareció importarle y dejó caer su mano.

—Siempre vienes aquí, ¿no? —no hubo respuesta—. Siempre vengo aquí, pero no te había visto antes —continuó—. Te traje algunas manzanas, espero que te gusten.

Dicho eso, extendió la bolsa, pero él no se movió.

—Anda, tómala —insistió ella, y ante la inminente proximidad él se la arrebató y se arrinconó hacia la pared como si quisiera huir lo más lejos posible.

La examinó rápidamente, encontrándose con una media docena de manzanas frescas, y debajo, resguardado entre un trozo de tela, se hallaba una hogaza de pan.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —logró cuestionar él, sin poder creer ser el receptor de semejante acto de bondad.

—Mi mami dice que es bueno compartir —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias —murmuró él, víctima de un repentino ataque de timidez.

La niña sonrió, justo cuando la voz de su padre volvió a oírse en su búsqueda. Levi se ocultó inmediatamente, pero el hombre nunca hizo aparición. En su lugar, antes de que pudiera mostrarse allí y descubrir a Levi, Petra salió a su encuentro alejándose de su lugar.

—¡Aquí estoy! —le oyó decir, escondido tras uno de los botes.

El adulto se hallaba de espaldas, y siguió caminando al frente, regañando a su hija por desaparecer así de nuevo. Salió lentamente de su escondite, observando en silencio como la niña se marchaba, preguntándose si la volvería a ver. Y, como si ella pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta por un momento y se despidió agitando sus manos.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, correspondió la despedida.

* * *

Se tomó su tiempo en volver, no tenía prisa. Con la multitud tan ocupada en sus compras de último minuto, la gente apenas notaba que había un "desechable" caminando entre ellos. El abrigo que había hurtado para protegerse del frío semanas atrás, ayudaba un poco a disimular.

Se llamaba Petra. La niña de cabello dorado y grandes ojos como la miel se llamaba Petra. Se preguntó si tendría un significado como su nombre, el cual según su desaparecido tío significaba "unión". También comenzó a preguntarse otras cosas, como si ella asistiría a esa escuela privada para señoritas, si tendría amigas con quienes jugar y reír, si le había hablado a alguien de él. Cuántos años tendría o cuando sería su cumpleaños, si se metería en problemas por ayudarlo, si la volvería a ver.

Pero a la vez sabía que él no era Levi, sino que era aquel niño flacucho y sucio de las calles que debía robar para vivir y arriesgar su cuello con cada salida. Que no tenía caso en pensar en la niña bonita que le había tendido la mano, porque nunca podrían ser amigos. Que pertenecían a dos mundos totalmente distintos, asediados por los mismos monstruos y enfrentados a los mimos problemas, pero separados por la cantidad de monedas que había en sus bolsillos. Que Petra pertenecía allí arriba, donde podía ser libre y feliz, mientras que él siempre sería un pobre diablo sin hogar y sin esperanza, allá abajo, olvidado por las diosas y los hombres.

Se hizo una última pregunta, y esa fue si ella celebraría aquellas fiestas, rodeada de invitados en una casa lujosa y bien adornada, usando su mejor vestido para abrir montañas de regalos luego de sentarse a la mesa y degustar una deliciosa y caliente cena. Y se dijo a sí mismo que era un idiota, que por supuesto que sí, y en medio de su dolor y amargura no pudo dejar de alegrarse porque al menos ella estaba a salvo de todo aquel sufrimiento y porquería que le rodeaba a él.

No sabía el porqué, ni siquiera tenía caso para él el pensar en ello, pero se alegraba por ella y a la vez le dolía el saber que nunca podría aspirar a nada con ella.

Volvió abajo meditabundo y callado, más callado y lento que nunca; y para cuando llegó a su acostumbrada esquina ya empezaba a oscurecer. Examinó la bolsa que la niña le había dado aquella mañana, y al ver que la hogaza de pan venía acompañada de una nota, recordó un detalle importante que había pasado por alto todo ese tiempo. La notita le recordaba a esas tarjetas que una vez había visto en una tienda de la superficie, y que según tenía entendido la gente recibía cuando cumplía años. Era un gesto de amistad, algo bonito y cariñoso que se la daba a la gente por esa ocasión especial. Él, por supuesto, nunca había recibido una.

Por un breve momento, uno fugaz, pensó que por primera vez recibía una tarjeta de aquellas, luego recordó que Petra no tenía manera de saber que precisamente ese día era la víspera de su cumpleaños. La sonrisa pequeña pero feliz que se había dibujado en su rostro se borró de inmediato, sin embargo abrió el papelito y agradeció que el viejo Kenny al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de enseñarle a leer antes de desaparecer.

La nota era corta, pero logró levantarle el ánimo que tanto había decaído los últimos minutos.

 _Felices fiestas._

Volvió a sonreír, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una lágrima asomó en sus ojos grises como el metal. La esperanza volvió, con fuerza renovada, y por un momento se permitió soñar. Tal vez si lograba alistarse en la milicia –tenía edad suficiente- podría tener una vida mejor, y salir definitivamente de aquel agujero, y aspirar a poder estar al lado de personas como la dulce Petra. No estaría solo nunca más. Por un momento los contraargumentos, esos pensamientos negativos que apagaban toda llama de esperanza, quisieron hacer aparición pero los ignoró lo mejor que pudo. En su lugar, se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y partió el pan para comer un poco. Hacía frío por lo que había perdido la calidez, pero aún estaba crujiente y delicioso.

Guardó las manzanas en la bolsa, y las ocultó en el agujero donde solía esconder su comida. Podía escuchar el silbido del viento, más potente que nunca, y se apretujó en su abrigo intentando obtener un poco de calor, en vano. Se frotó las manos, encendió —con mucha dificultad- una vela, pero ni aun así fue suficiente.

A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio, solo, acompañado únicamente por la luz de la velita y el frío que sin misericordia acuchillaba su delgada piel. Quería mantenerse despierto hasta la medianoche cuando la víspera de la fiesta del equinoccio de invierno tocara fin, y llegara el 25, su cumpleaños. Desde que era niño su madre lo llevaba hasta los límites de la ciudad, donde una abertura permitía ver hacia el cielo estrellado y los miles de fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban al cielo en celebración. Recordaba claramente que su madre le decía que aquellas luces de colores eran en honor a él, por ser un niño especial. Hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en ello –y ya no se le podía considerar exactamente un niño aunque su cuerpo pequeño y delgado señalara lo contrario-; pero esa noche quería poder contemplar la belleza de los fuegos artificiales y pensar que en verdad eran para él.

Pero hacía tanto frío que incluso la idea de levantarse le producía una mezcla de pereza y cansancio. Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida, aun usando aquel abrigo robado y ayudándose con la renuente luz de la vela. Poco a poco, sin quererlo, fue quedándose dormido, adentrándose en un sueño cada vez más profundo. Soñó con la niña de abrigo y zapatos blancos como la nieve, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Soñó con su tío, regresando por él, llevándolo a un lugar mejor donde no tuviera que robar y pudiera vivir como cualquier chico de su edad. Soñó con su madre, muerta hacía tantos años atrás, pero ahora viva y llena de salud, llevándolo a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Cada vez más tarde, y cada vez más frío, su cuerpo fue víctima del implacable clima aunque en sueños ya no pudiera percibirlo. Ese frío despiadado, azul y silbante, se apoderó de él poco a poco, sin invitación, lento como el movimiento de una serpiente que acecha a su presa. Primero fueron sus piernas, luego su torso, y lentamente hasta llegar a su corazón. En medio de su profundo sueño, el niño despreciado y olvidado por las diosas y los hombres, no pudo sentir la estocada final ni los brazos de la Muerte llevándole con ella.

Al día siguiente, la gente desayunaba en sus casas crujientes y calentitas rebanadas de pan con algunas frutas y una taza de chocolate caliente. Los niños abrieron sus regalos emocionados, extasiados ante la recompensa que su fe en las diosas hermanas les había dado. Las familias compartieron, cantaron y rieron, se olvidaron de los titanes y de todo lo demás que no les incumbiera.

Nadie pensó en los desamparados del destino, mucho menos en el chico desconocido cuya alma había alzado el vuelo la noche anterior. Sólo hubo una persona, una única niña de cabello dorado y ojos como el sol que le echó de menos, de pie ante el callejón, esperando su regreso.

Y le esperó, aun cuando la nieve se derritió y el verde alegre de la primavera inundó las calles y las plazas, cuando el calor se volvió sofocante y las hojas cayeron dándole la bienvenida al otoño. Le esperó por muchos inviernos más, hasta que los zapatitos blancos se convirtieron en botas altas y el abrigo blanco en una capa verde, le esperó hasta que la ciudad envejeció, hasta que las murallas cayeron y todo comenzó otra vez.

* * *

Epílogo:

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, ya nada recordaban de aquella reunión pasada, y no era la clase social lo que los separaba, sino un uniforme y un rango. Y tampoco fue el frío letal lo que se interpuso entre ellos, sino la lealtad y una decisión con remordimientos.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 16 de diciembre de 2015.

Corregido el 22 de diciembre de 2015.

 _Perdonen lo depre que me ha salido esto._

 _PD: no era mi intención añadir la última parte, es más, pueden ignorarla si quieren. De todas formas, los oneshots no tienen epílogo, ¿o sí?_


End file.
